Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 052
"The Final Duel!!" is the fifty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 05/2015 issue of V Jump, released on March 20, 2015, and in English in the 03/30/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Takashi asks where they are, and Tokunosuke notices the broken Duel Towers, realizing that they're back in Heartland. They cheer as Cathy observes that everyone who was pulled into the Otherworld is back. Tetsuo asks where Yuma is, and both Haruto and Orbital 7 observe that Kaito isn't there either. Luna looks up at the portal to the Ocean of Otherworlds, whispering Ryoga's name. At the boulder, Astral explains to Yuma, Shark, Kaito, Kotori Mizuki, and Yagumo that the "Numbers" are his memories and must not remain in Earth their world. He raises his hand and absorbs all of Kaito, Shark, and Yagumo's "Numbers", but then to his surprise he notices Yuma holding an Xyz Monster. He asks Yuma what he is doing, and he asks him to give him "Utopia". Yuma refuses, much to Kaito and Shark's surprise, and Yuma repeats his statement. Astral asks Yuma if it is because he does not want Astral to leave or because he refuses to give up "Utopia". Yuma protests that it's not funny, and Astal reassures him that he can go home now; if he gives Astral that card it will all be over. Yuma agrees that it would be, and he asks Kaito, Shark, Yagumo, and Kotori to stick with him a little longer. They stayed with him this entire time, and this will be Yuma's last Duel. Kotori asks who Yuma is Dueling, and Yuma replies that he's Dueling Astral of course. He challenges Astral to a Duel, betting "Utopia" on its outcome. Astral asks if they have to fight after all this time, and Yuma replies that they do, and Astral knows why. He warns Astral not to treat him like a stranger and try to leave while keeping a secret. Yuma saw what happened earlier, when E'Rah disappeared. They had become one, so Yuma learned what Astral's real mission was. Yagumo asks in surprise if it wasn't to defeat E'Rah, and Yuma confirms that it was, but he has another mission too. Kotori asks, "another mission?" and Yuma asks Astral if he's right; Astral's real mission is to seal E'Rah's fragmented soul forever, by sacrificing himself. Kaito and Shark react in shock, and Kotori protests about what would happen if Astral did that. Astral explains that they defeated E'Rah, but they did not completely destroy her. In time, E'Rah's soul will pool in a dimensional warp and rise again, and using Astral is the only way to prevent it for eternity; this is their chance to completely eliminate E'Rah. Yuma refuses to sacrifice Astral after all they've been through. Astral gently explains that Yuma must understand that this is his mission; he was born to do this. His soul was created from the hopes for the future of the Astral World, and he has a responsibility to complete his mission. Yuma protests that when Astral absorbs E'Rah's remains to neutralize her evil, he'll turn to stone and drift in his lonely space forever. Is Astral really okay with that; isn't he scared? Astral replies that now that his memories have returned, he has learned that he was not created with a personality and would thus not feel such terror, but meeting with Yuma gave him emotions. Yuma asks if meeting Astral created problems, and Astral denies it; meeting Yuma, Kaito, Shark, Yagumo, and Kotori was what made the defeat of E'Rah possible. Astral admits that he would be lying if he said that he felt no fear, but even that is wonderful. Joy, sorrow, terror, they make him feel truly alive. He treasures these moments of his brief life, and thus has never regretted meeting them. Yuma tells Astral to Duel him. He doesn't care what Astral's mission is; he won't let him do this. Duels always open new paths forward, and he believes that Dueling Astral will do that again. Astral asks if Yuma is willing to bet "Utopia", reminding him that he now holds all of the other "Numbers", and yet Yuma challenges him? Yuma replies that it doesn't matter, even if Astral is a Dueling genius. In ten thousand, or even a million Duels, he might be able to win once, but this Duel will be that one time. Astral agrees, raising his arm and declaring that he will demonstrate how Yuma is too inexperienced to defeat him. The scenery changes to the location to where Yuma Dueled Shark, and where he first met Astral, with Yuma in his casual clothes. Astral explains that they are still in the Otherworld, but he's changed the scenery to something more appropriate for a Duel between them. He warns Yuma that he's coming, and Yuma tells him to bring it on. Yuma and Astral call each other's names, and ready their D-Pads. Kaito comments to Kotori that the Duel might decide their future, and Shark scowls that it ticks him off that Astral hid something so big. Yuma and Astral call "Duel!" and Yuma takes the first turn, drawing his card and thinking that he'll give the Duel all he's got. He Summons "Gagaga Magician" and Sets two cards. Unable to attack on the first turn, he ends his turn there. Astral declares his turn, and draws. He Summons "Astral Magician", a glowing copy of "Gagaga Magician", and then activates the Spell Card "Ritual Refinement", which allows him to Special Summon monsters from his Deck equal to twice the number of "Astral" monsters he controls. Since he controls one, he Special Summons two monsters; "Astral Golem" and "Astral Knight", glowing copies of "Zubaba Knight" and "Gogogo Golem". Then he activates the Spell Card "Parallel Material", allowing him to treat monsters he controls as two Xyz Materials for the rest of the turn. He overlays "Astral Golem" to Xyz Summon "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", and then he activates the effect of "Astral Magician", doubling the Level of an "Astral" monster until the end of the turn. "Astral Knight" is doubled to 6, and Astral overlays it to Xyz Summon "No. 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha". He activates the effect of "Astral Magician" once again, doubling its own Level to 8, and then overlays it to Xyz Summon "No. 22: Zombiestein". Katio observes that Astral Summoned three "Numbers" at once, and Shark agrees that Astral really is impressive. Facing down the three "Numbers", Yuma tells Astral that it's time to rumble. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Astral Astral Normal Summons "Astral Magician" (1500/???) and activates "Ritual Refinement" to Special Summon "Astral Golem" (1800/???) and "Astral Knight" (1600/???) from his Deck in Attack Position. Next, he activates "Parallel Material", allowing him to treat any monster he controls that is used as an Xyz Material as 2 monsters this turn. Astral overlays his single "Astral Golem" treated as two to Xyz Summon "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. Next, he activates the effect of "Astral Magician", doubling the Level of "Astral Knight" until the end of the turn (Level 3 → 6); Astral overlays his single "Astral Knight" treated as two to Xyz Summon "No. 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Astral activates the effect of "Astral Magician" again, doubling its own Level until the end of the turn (Level 4 → 8); he overlays his single "Astral Magician" treated as two to Xyz Summon "No. 22: Zombiestein" in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.